Break In
by syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Imagine neighbors Bucky and Tony who have been flirting for weeks now until one day Bucky shows up at Tony's door with just a towel because he went to get the paper after a shower and he got locked out because the damn door is broken. Three weeks and five dates later Tony is still laughing about it.


Tony couldn't stop laughing. He was bending over, clutching at the doorway so he wouldn't fall down, and he just _couldn't stop laughing._

Bucky, as his hot neighbour had introduced himself, was scowling at him but he also couldn't fight the blush that was creeping over his cheeks down his chest. And the only reason Tony knew exactly how far down the blush went was because Bucky was currently shirtless.

Actually, he was only wearing a towel slung around his, very slender, hips and by now he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was looking like he was ready to punch Tony in the face.

"So let me recap this," Tony finally wheezed, trying to talk through his laughter, "You went to shower but when you were done you didn't feel like putting on clothes, so you went about your business naked until you realized you needed to get the paper right this damn second. You grabbed a towel, left your flat without a key, _even though you know the door is a bitch that falls close every time someone so much as looks at it_ and then to the surprise of absolutely no one you were locked out."

When Tony stopped talking he doubled over with his laughter again.

"That's about right," Bucky growled and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"What makes you think I can help you?" Tony asked and wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears there. He hadn't laughed like this in ages.

"I've seen you. You break into your apartment regularly. Don't deny it," Bucky said when Tony started to protest and in the end Tony just shrugged.

"Fine, you're right. I am not very good at taking my keys with me. I can give it a try if you want."

He looked Bucky up and down, noticing that the flush came back full force under his scrutiny and he smiled sweetly at Bucky, who eyed him warily.

"What?" he asked when Tony didn't stop his staring.

"It's gonna cost ya," Tony happily told him and Bucky clenched his jaw.

"What do you want?" he pressed out and seemed ready to just leave on the spot, locked door or not.

"Dinner," Tony said and thoroughly enjoyed the colour that dusted Bucky's cheeks at that.

"With you?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow but there was a pleased smile on his lips.

"Me, or anyone else you can find who is going to open your door," Tony replied and Bucky laughed at that. He was even more gorgeous than with a scowl.

"Fine. Get me into my flat so I can put on some clothes and I'll take you out for dinner."

"I wouldn't mind you running around like that a bit longer," Tony shot back and now Bucky outright laughed.

"I guessed as much, you are not really subtle. But I don't think we would get a table if I showed up like this anywhere."

"Oh boy, are you mistaken," Tony mumbled and then louder said: "Alright, gimme a sec to grab my tools and I'll get you into your flat in under a minute."

"Eager, are we?" Bucky drawled and Tony just looked him up and down again, like that would explain anything. It did for Tony.

It took Tony thirty-seven seconds to break into Bucky's apartment and Bucky gave it an impressed whistle.

"You really know what you are doing, don't you."

Tony shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not good with keys. I had to break into my flat four times this week."

Bucky eyed him unimpressed. "It's Tuesday."

"Yep."

"You are unbelievable."

"Says the guy with no pants. Now go, get changed, I am starving."

"Eager and bossy. I like," Bucky said before he vanished into his apartment.

He was back three minutes later, dressed and styled and even though Tony had to admit that Bucky looked pretty hot with only a towel, it just couldn't beat the jeans he was currently wearing.

Bucky noticed Tony's appreciative glance and turned for him. "I thought I'd bring out the big guns. I have to make up for the first impression."

"Oh believe me honey, nothing can beat that first impression. And now let's go!" Tony called out with a slap to Bucky's ass.

"We are not telling Steve how we met," Bucky gritted out while Tony was still wheezing with laughter at the memory.

"It's been three weeks, I thought you would let it go eventually."

"I will never, never _ever_ let this go. You just watch me laugh about this in a year. Because I totally will."

"I bet you're gonna give your own speech at our wedding and you will still be laughing then," Bucky sighed but he pressed a kiss to Tony's temple.

"If we get to the marriage stage I can assure you that I _absolutely_ will still laugh about this!"

"I feared so," Bucky mumbled but couldn't help the fond smile when Tony broke down laughing yet again.


End file.
